The present invention relates generally to process tooling, and more particularly, to a process tool comprising a carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning system and controlled environment for cleaning, assembling, testing and inspecting precision components, such as those used in optical and hard drives, and the like.
The routine cleaning of precision hardware, such as disks used in computer hard drives, for example, is relatively inefficient, and currently available process tooling is costly. Currently available cleaning processes require unnecessary handling of the hard disks and creates the potential for hardware damage during such handling and transportation.
In commercially available process tools, hardware is removed from the process tool, cleaned, then returned for assembly or test. The transportation of the hardware from the process tool to an exterior cleaning area increases contamination through migration from handling equipment and the shipping container or carrier. The testing of contamination sensitive hardware using currently available process tools typically results in tested hardware that does not meet the original requirements of the product.
A large number of commercially available process tools used for ultra-clean applications have inadequate environment cleanness and control. Currently available process and inspection tools do not provide an environment that is compatible with liquid carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning processes. More particularly, presently available process inspection technology used in process or inspection tools that have self-contained environments, do not supply humidity control, high flow laminar gas recirculation, or liquid carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning capability.
There presently is not a system that provides for an in-situ carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning system used in conjunction with or disposed within an ultra clean environment process tool. Liquid carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning systems and ultra clean environments have separately been developed by the assignee of the present invention as part of its EcoSnow.TM. product line. However, these two separate technologies have not heretofore been combined to provide process tool for use in jet spray cleaning precision components, such as those used in hard drives, and the like. Furthermore, heretofore, there has been no process tool wherein hardware is cleaned using a combined gas and solid carbon dioxide jet spray while it remains in an ultra clean environment of the process tool.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a process tool comprising a carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning system and controlled environment for cleaning, assembling, testing and inspecting precision components.